


Pardon Me

by Not Quite a Psychopath (DeathlyHallows)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Psychological, The Flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyHallows/pseuds/Not%20Quite%20a%20Psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from the point of view of someone with the Flare. I...I think. I'm not really sure what to make of this piece, so if you are, please let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon Me

Slipping, slowly, neither here nor there

Drowning? No 

Floating? No

There's thickness in the air

My lids are lifting elephants

I'm sinking into walls

Inside my brain the head-crows

Irritate with constant calls

Slipping, slowly, sinking and seeing less as my vision grows dim

Good night!

I'm afraid I can't hold firm

My inner thoughts infiltrated by these putrid worms

Oh dear, here they come!

I fear I may be killed

Oh! 

Excuse me sir, do pardon my rambling

What is it you will?


End file.
